


Three is a Crowd

by Raggamaninof



Series: The Odyssey that is Chack [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected things begin to happen with Jack and Chase... what does this mean for them a couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revelation

Chase Young had never felt this horrified in his entire existence. Not when he had converted to the dark side, not when Bean was close to destroying him, not even when he found out he was in love with Jack Spicer and then realized he was probably dead… Actually the last one came pretty close, but even so, never THIS horrified. This had to be a nightmare, yet the many bite marks on his hand with which he had tried to “wake up” proved him wrong. This was very, very real and he was ready to go and destroy the Americas for this or something ridiculously violent for that matter… 

It had all started the day before, when he had vomited for the first time since he turned evil (excluding the day he got drunk with Wuya and his warriors, he then found out he wasn`t made for drinking…). He was unable to become sick, unable to contract any sickness, so obviously his mind filled with the worst possible answer: he was dying. He immediately went to tell Jack, and the younger man had then threatened and asked him to break the immortal bond, because it probably meant he was eating up Chase`s power and making him weak. Chase said no, that they should first research and find what this might be. 

Several hours in the library later, Jack continued to search through scrolls and the internet while Chase half helped half ran to the bathroom to hurl, and Wuya (she tried to help, really) was passed out on the nearest couch, a scroll on her face as she slept (she was never good for reading if it didn`t have to do with evil deadly magic).

Finally, at around three am, Jack burst out of the library and ran to Chase, his face paler than normal (which was very difficult) so much that he almost looked transparent.

“I know you`re going to kill me, but let me explain first,” Jack said, rolling out three scrolls in front of Chase. The first of the three had a galactic calendar which explained that when the planets were aligned and that this allowed various phenomena in magic to happen, it also explained that three months ago had been the day the planets had been aligned PERFECTLY. After that they passed to the second scroll that explained the effects of this on the Lao Mang Lone. Chase felt himself grow pale when he reached the section that read that whoever drank the soup should not be exposed to three things in that period of time: 1) go through heavy battles, 2) carry heavy magic, and 3) have intercourse with a male.

Now, Chase knew the first two were not a problem, but when he saw the last one his eyes widened. 

But that wasn`t the end of it.

The last scroll was the worst. It explained what would happen if these conditions were not met. Jack skipped the effect of the first two and explained the last one carefully. But Chase almost fainted anyway. 

“That bastard,” he said. Gods, he knew he wouldn`t be free from Bean`s curses but even so he did not expect the vermin to stoop so low as to sneak THIS particular thing in. He could get pregnant.

Pregnant.

PREGNANT.

HE WAS A MAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ONE OF THE MANLIEST OF THE MANLIEST AND THAT LEGUME PUT A SPELL THAT WOULD CAUSE HIM TO GET PREGNANT. Chase lost it. He said he had to find out NOW! And so Jack quickly put in coordinates into his watch and teleported to the nearest pharmacy and grabbed two of every single brand he could find for Pregnancy Testers. He didn`t even bother in buying them before teleporting back and throwing them into the bathroom, briefly explaining Chase what to do, and getting the door shut in his face to give the older man some privacy. 

The seconds felt like hours. 

And so that brought them to their current situation. Chase stood in one of the smaller bathrooms of the citadel, his eyes burning into the handful of little tubes in front of him. Jack stood completely motionless in front of the bathroom door for thirty minutes before he decided he should check on the Dragon Lord.

“Chase, babe?” he asked carefully, knocking lightly.

“It`s positive,” Chase answered, his voice colder than liquid nitrogen.

“What?” Jack wheezed, “Are you sure? It might just be the brand, those things can be wrong sometimes…”

“I used all of them, Jack… they`re all positive.” He answered, his voice faltering just slightly. Jack felt his insides twist. He himself had been terrified many times before, but this one just about topped the list as well. He let himself in carefully and looked at the strong man, staring down at those plastic tubes like they were his worst nightmare. There was a stiff silence before Chase roared and with a single swing of his hand the tubes burst into flames. Jack simply stared, unsure about what to say. Chase sighed and sat down on the now closed toilet, digging his fingers into his black hair and then hiding his face in his palms in a look of defeat. Jack sighed and approached him slowly before kneeling in front of him and threading his fingers through the dark mane.

“What have I done to deserve this?” he asked to nobody in particular.

“A lot actually, you`ve destroyed civilizations and lives and have lied and used violence and done just about everything wrong. You`re Karma is pretty bad.” Jack said simply.

“Not helping,” Chase murmured.

“I know…” Jack answered. He looked up at the redhead his eyes tired,

“This is your fault,” he growled,

“Yes it is,”

“All of it,”

“Every bit,”

“You made me fall in love with you,”

“And I also topped on that particular day, making the chances worse.”

“I detest you with all my soul,”

“You can kill me if you want,” Jack answered, his face not changing and his fingers still threading through Chase`s hair in a comforting matter.

“Absolutely not, I will make you go through the torture that is parenthood for what you`ve done, and I swear Spicer if the kid gets your genes then she or he is absolutely your responsibility. I do not need another teenage Spicer.” Chase stated, his eyes serious.

“I give you my word, if the kid is like my teenage self I will raise her or him on my own.” Jack answered. 

“I still hate you,” Chase growled,

“And I love you as well,” Jack answered, a small smile on his lips. Chase sighed before he reached forward and kissed the redhead fully on the lips. “How about we make love and you screw me until I`m senseless? Would that help?”

Chase sighed and looked at Jack, “It would actually help a lot,” he murmured. And so they proceeded to go to the bedroom and have a moment of peace in this whole mess they were in.


	2. Fourth Month

“I can`t do this!” Chase`s voice was desperate, “Kill me now, Jack, please!”

“Goodness Chase, relax! I can barely see it!” Jack answered,

“You lie!”

“No I don´t,”

“I`m gaining weight, I haven`t gained weight since I started building muscles when I was training as a monk!”

“Chase you can`t tell me you thought you were going to keep the same weight,”

“NO! But somehow the concept is immensely less terrifying than the actual experience!” Chase roared. 

“You can`t even tell under the armor!” Jack sighed exasperated,

“But I see myself naked at its awful!” 

Jack sighed,

“Ok, listen to me Chase, you look fine, and we need to go shopping for things for the baby NOW, because one more week and you`ll find ten more things you hate and THEN we really won`t be able to get you out in public and no, I am NOT doing that by myself.” Jack stated. Chase gave him a death glare, “No, drop the death glare, let`s go.” 

Fifteen minutes later, a tall and elegant man who resembled a vampire dressed in elegant European clothes and a handsome Chinese man dressed in armor with the posture of an emperor were walking through the aisles of a baby shop.

“Tell me Jack, if we don`t know the gender of the baby then how on earth do we expect to pick clothes?” Chase asked.

“We aren`t going to buy the baby clothes, we`re getting furniture.” Jack explained. 

All the cribs they found and all the decoration they found was extremely corny. It was all to white and pink and blue and pure, it hurt their eyes. After twenty minutes they agreed Jack could build something much more appropriate, and so, they went back to the citadel.

“That was pointless,” Chase murmured,

“Not entirely, though, I bought this while you weren`t looking.” Jack said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a pacifier with a skull on it. “I think it`s adorable.” He said with a smile. Chase simply sighed and nodded before walking over to the kitchen, Gods was he hungry.


	3. Sixth Month

Chase was miserable. He now took back everything he ever told Wuya about her life being controlled by her damned female hormones. He took back every time he accused women of being weak for feeling bad and needing to just lay down and eat chocolate. He hadn`t stooped so low yet, but there was still six months left, and the huge and round belly he was showing off wasn`t helping him with his sudden hormonal problems. But even so, his training had been reduced to mostly meditating, and the worst part was Jack…

Jack was perfect. He would help him wake up, make him all the meals of the day, make new machines and chairs for him to be more comfortable, read into parenting books and learning maternal massages and giving them to Chase. He couldn`t complain about him… at all! Thank Gods for Wuya though, Chase didn`t know how but he and the witch bitched all day and night and somehow, it really helped. 

But one day, things went sour. 

Jack and Wuya left to get a Shen Gong Wu, leaving Chase to his own thoughts and meditating, when suddenly he heard the sound of rocks shifting and his warriors informed him someone had broken in. Chase asked who and they confirmed the worst: Raimundo and Kimiko were in his citadel. He had to hide, he ordered his warriors to keep the Shen Gong Wu safe at all cost and he immediately retreated to the most unvisited corner of his home; the warrior`s rooms. Now, Chase had always enjoyed spending time with his warriors, but recently he simply didn`t want to be near anybody… at all… 

But now, sitting in the semi dark with a few tigers and leopards that had stayed behind to guard him, he felt quite safe. He also noted that one of his panther`s had had babies, and that three small black panther kittens were scampering around, and now seemed rather interested in Chase.

“What,” he asked as they stared at him amused, “never seen a man carrying a baby?” The little creatures didn`t answer, just exchanged looks and approached him. “I didn`t think so…” he murmured as they climbed onto his lap and began playing with his hands and hair. Chase played with them, amused by their energy and interest, when suddenly the doors to the rooms opened and he tensed visibly. His warriors stood in front of him in a defensive position, baring their teeth, even the two kittens did so. 

“Hold it, kittens, its just me,” Jack`s voice made Chase relax completely, his head falling back with a sigh. 

“Did they see anything suspicious?” he asked,

“No, I spoke to them and got them out, they were looking for Omi… he`s been, missing.” Jack said, with a strange tone. 

“Missing?” Chase asked, standing up and walking over to Jack, who hugged him,

“He`s been gone for two days, they thought they should check here.”

“But why would he do so? I thought he was doing well training to be a Dragon of Water.”

“He was, which is why they think he didn`t leave on his own.” Jack sighed. Chase saw the coldness in Jack`s eyes, but something told him there was more to that.

“You care for him,” Chase concluded,

“Somewhat, yes, he was my “frienemy”,” Jack said with a small smile, “I want to help them search.”

“Then do so,” Chase said,

“I can`t leave you here unattended,”

“I have my warriors and a bitchy Heylin witch, and I`m Chase Young, you should not fear my safety.”

“Oh believe me, it’s not YOUR safety I fear for…” Jack mocked. 

After returning to their rooms and speaking about it they decided that was how it would be. Jack would go help search during the morning and afternoon, and spend the evening and night with Chase.

“Are you sure it`s alright with you?” Jack asked as they lay in bed together, his hand interlaced with Chase`s,

“Jack, ask that one more time and I`ll be tempted to bite your tongue off.” Chase sighed as he drifted off to sleep. Jack chuckled,

“Alright then…”

And so, the next day at 8, Jack Spicer was at the Xiaolin Temple, preparing to go out and search for the young Omi.


	4. Eight Months

Chase had officially given up. His belly was huge, Wuya had become fed up with him and refused to talk to him, the hormones were really acting up on him, and finally, Omi was still missing. The boy had been gone for a long time and really they were losing hope. Who could have taken the boy? And if he left on his own, where to? And why? These questions tormented Jack and Chase at times, but Jack would find a way to distract Chase from that problem and focus them on the baby that would soon be there, and even more exciting, the pregnancy that would soon be over. Chase had absolutely hated the experience in every manner, and so he was very excited to have it over with. He was also curious at what the baby would look like and therefore looking forward for the birth. He was a warrior, and so he was sure the pain would not be an issue during the child birth. 

Jack had recently analyzed Chase`s anatomy to see how his body would give birth and Chase saw how it seemed that the moment they had intercourse Chase`s body had shifted and female organs had begun to appear within him and therefore other things appeared in his body as well… in short, he would have a very natural birth… This sickened Chase for a moment but he realized he rather have it that way than get operated on and that he would simply have to keep an eye on the planets for the rest of his life.

The weeks went by and soon it was just a week before their due date and to be honest, Chase was excited. Jack had prepared the baby`s room so it was a an old Chinese styled room and the crib and toys were all safe and specially designed and almost indestructible. The house had been secured in various areas and the staircases were covered with a stone colored rug to make sure they weren`t so dangerous to fall on. Jack had thought of everything. He even stashed on baby food, diapers and baby wipes and just about everything they were going to need. 

“In case he or she decided to arrive a little earlier,” he explained. And so it happened that they were now in their room, together in bed with Jack hugging Chase from behind and rubbing lazy circles on the large belly and placing soft kisses on his neck. 

“Don`t you feel less attracted to me now, Jack?” Chase asked suddenly, “I really cannot imagine how a pregnant MAN of all things can be an attractive view…”

“Well, of course you`ve lost a bit of your sexual appeal in this body, but I`m just as attracted to you. Whatever went down with the sex appeal went up with the romantic appeal. We`re going to be parents and you`ve been fantastic during these months, and I can only admire you for that.” Jack murmured, as he nuzzled Chase`s hair and kissed his ear. Chase sighed under the caresses,

“I suppose…” Chase murmured, “But you`re getting me a machine that will warn me when the planets align next time. These unplanned pregnancies are distressful and awful.” He growled. 

“I know,”

“And unnecessary,”

“That as well…”

“Could you please disagree with me for once?”

“No,” Jack chuckled. Chase was silent for a moment before he chuckled as well,

“I suppose I walked straight into that one,” he murmured. Another silence,

“Jack, climb over me, I have no intention to turn around and I want to see you.” Chase ordered. Jack obediently lifted the sheets and carefully climbed over the older man before settling in front of him, a calm smile on his lips.

“Comfortable?” Jack asked, feeling as Chase reached over and held his hand in his, interlacing their fingers. 

“Yes,” he murmured, leaning forward for a soft kiss. Chase could say that he missed being able to completely press his body to Jack`s, to intertwine their legs and every fiber of each other`s beings. With the baby he couldn`t do that, but somehow, it was slowly starting to bother him less and less. After they ended the kiss there was a comfortable silence when… Jack`s phone went off. The red head raised an eyebrow, confused at the sound,

Without a word he reached out and took it from his bed stand and saw it was Tohomiko calling him. He answered,

“Yes?” he asked,

“He`s here!” she said quickly, “But you have to come see this NOW!” she sounded very urgent and worried and Jack knew he had to go. 

“Be there in five,” he said, and hung up. “They found him,” Jack said as he kissed Chase once more and slipped out of bed, quickly typing in commands into his watch so that it automatically changed his clothes to more comfortable ones.

“Must you go so urgently?” Chase wondered,

“They say it`s urgent, so I`ll believe their word.” Jack sighed. And so with a single nod of acknowledgement and a goodnight, he teleported to the temple. When he arrived, he could see the monks surrounding a figure wrapped in blankets and shivering. Omi.

“Omi, my frienemy,” Jack said with a smile, but it soon vanished as he saw the younger boy. His eyes were red and he had various bruises all over his body.

“Jack! Listen to me please! Bean is doing something horrid in the past and it`s all my fault! I didn`t mean to Jack, I really didn`t!” Omi sobbed. Jack was startled by this but kept his calm as he held the slightly shorter boy by his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“What did you do?” he asked him, eyes cold as ice as he spoke. Omi looked at him with terrified eyes,

“I could hear his voice, and he told me everything he did to you. And I wanted to stop it from happening so I took the Sands of Time and I went back but it was all a trap. I saved you from your sickness but… but…” Omi`s voice was quivering and terrified as suddenly there was a rumble in the distance and everyone looked up. The sky was turning a deep red and mountains started burning.

“What in tarnation is happening?” Clay asked, his eyes wide in confusion,

“It`s changing,” Jack whispered,

“It`s catching up…” Kimko said, “The time Omi changed is shifting our present.”

“We need to go back now and change it back!” Raimundo said,

“I can`t! The Sands of Time aren`t working, I was barely able to make it back at all!” Omi exclaimed, holding up the Shen Gong Wu that seemed to be surrounded by a dark aura.

“Bean is controlling it…” Jack hissed. “Have you guys been doing the pacifying rituals to the piece I left you of him?”

“Every morning and night,” Kimiko confirmed. 

“Then it doesn`t make sense then, why would he still be able to communicate with us…” Jack found himself in deep thought when suddenly there was a crackle of magic that surrounded them and a flash of light burst across the sky. They were blinded for a moment before they looked up and gasped. The temple was gone, and so was Master Fung and dojo. 

“What?” Kimiko whispered, her voice quivering. Jack looked at them and saw how they were all dressed in horrid clothes and had bruises on their bodies. All except for him; 

“Jack?” Raimundo asked. Jack looked down and saw how he was dressed in expensive silk and gold that hugged his body in a gorgeous way… but he couldn`t focus on that.

“Quickly, everyone hold onto me.” Jack ordered as he typed in the coordinate into his watch. Everyone ran forward and took hold of Jack`s arms before he teleported to the Citadel. Everyone gasped.

“Shit…” Jack growled. The place was a disaster. None of the warriors were around and suddenly Jack felt his stomach clench. “Chase!” he yelled. Running towards their bedroom. “Chase are you here?” he yelled once more, bursting into their chambers and gasping. Chase was there, sitting on the side of their bed with a shocked expression, with his back towards Jack. His back was covered in bruises and scars. “Chase! Babe, are you alright? We need to get out and move, it isn`t safe in…” Jack began as he walked towards the older man.

“It`s gone,” Chase whispered. Jack froze at these words, his body filling with dread and going cold all over,

“What?” Jack choked out. Chase stood up very slowly and turned to look at Jack, his golden eyes cold yet terrified. Jack then understood as he looked down and he felt a knot in his stomach and throat.

“The baby,” Chase breathed, his hand hovering over his perfectly flat stomach covered in scars and bruises, “It`s gone Jack, it`s gone.” 

Jack couldn`t think as he stood there, looking at Chase with wide and horrified eyes. 

“Oh god… Chase,” he whispered as he shook his head and walked forward. The older man simply stood there, his eyes lost somewhere as his lover reached him and embraced him tightly.

“What is happening, Jack?” he managed to whisper. 

“I don`t know Chase, but we have to get out of here.” He said. Chase nodded and followed the red head towards the entrance of the citadel where the monks waited. They teleported to the only place Jack knew would be safe for sure: his old home.


	5. The Accident

The Xiaolin Monks had never seen the Dragon Lord like this. Chase sat where he was, his mind lost in the distance as they managed to settle down in Jack`s old lab. The house wasn`t there when they arrived, but with a few commands from Jack the lab opened up and they were able to go inside and hide. 

“Chase, you have to eat.” Jack murmured to the Dragon Lord, placing the bowl of hot soup and rice in front of him. But Chase didn`t answer, instead he looked into the distance and spoke,

“What has happened?” There was a thick silence that followed that question. But Jack answered,

“Bean`s magic manipulated Omi into going back and stopping me from being killed by my sickness. But he couldn`t get back because the Sands of Time became corrupted. This is a new reality and we have to find out how to fix it.” Jack said. Chase was silent as his eyes slowly turned to face Omi,

“Have you any idea what you`ve done.” He hissed. “What you`ve caused?”

“I have no idea, and I am so very sorry.” Omi murmured, his head low in shame.

“Of course you have no idea, none of you know what you`ve caused.” Chase growled, 

“Chase please,” Jack sighed as he gave the others their food and proceeded to turn on the old and dusty computer. “I`m going to read up on what`s going on and I would appreciate no violence meanwhile.” 

Chase let out a dragon like growl that rippled through the room`s air, but he settled with walking over to Jack`s old couch and curling up on it to sleep. 

Jack opened up the server and started looking through websites and news medias on his computer and after a few minutes of silence he spoke again,

“Well... shit…” he whispered. 

“What`s going on?” Raimundo asked. The four monks approached the large screen and looked at a picture of Jack on the screen. Except he wasn`t Jack… he was, uncontrolled. He had a crazed look on his face and his hair was much messier than now and his eyes screamed madness and disaster.

“`Planet Earth has never seen darker days; it is today that we mourn (or rather celebrate, as put by the Spicer Forces) the anniversary since the current Ruler and Emperor of the Earth, Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, took over and dominated the whole world. We thank his mercy for letting us work for our lives and admire his grace and beautify above all. Thanks to him there is no more sickness, no more poverty, and no more fake ideals. All is real, and all is good, thank you Emperor Jack Spicer!´…” Jack finished. Everyone stared at the image of Jack dressed in gorgeous clothes and smiling in the most chilling way at the camera that took his photo. “… You know what, since this whole mess isn`t my fault, I`m going to say it… I SO TOLD you I would do it.” Jack said with a small smile. 

“He really did it…” Clay said in amazement. Jack noticed Chase was also staring at the screen from where he lay. Chase seemed to have a tired look on his face as he stood up with a sigh. 

“You`re dreams have come true, Jack. How does it feel?” Chase asked. “You can now rule the world in complete peace from any of us. It`s all you`ve ever wanted.” 

“Well, it feels pretty good to rub it into the monk`s faces, no offense,” Jack said to Rai,

“None taken,” the Brazilian answered.

“But otherwise… meh,” Jack said as he stood up and walked over to the coat rack and picked out a black trench coat and shook the dust off it before putting it on. “Alright monks, I have a very important mission for you guys. You guys screwed this up, but I’m going to go fix it up.”

“What? But, isn`t this all you ever wanted?” Kimiko asked.

“Yep,” Jack answered,

“But you`re still going to go back and change it,” Rai asked,

“Indeed,”

“But you dominated the world!” Clay said,

“That I did,”

“But… why?” Omi asked. Jack sighed and looked at the younger boy,

“The only reason I wanted to rule the world was to prove to everyone I wasn`t a weakling that they could push around easily. Now you guys saw it, I`m satisfied. But even if this hadn`t happened I wouldn`t want to rule the world.” He explained.

“Why not?” Rai asked, “You have the world now.” Jack chuckled at those words, shaking his head lightly,

“The world is nothing compared to what I have now.” Jack said, his eyes locking with Chase`s surprised golden ones. The monks noticed the small moment that happened between the two older males, but it was quickly over and Jack proceeded to button up the trench coat.

“Let me go with you Jack, I must help fix what I destroyed.” Omi said suddenly. Jack gave him a side look but eventually shrugged,

“Sure, but the other three listen to me and listen to me clearly. As soon as I fix things some things will happen that I cannot explain and that will be very shocking to you. I need you to do me a favor and not lose your shit, and help Chase in absolutely whatever he may need.” Jack growled. The monks nodded and Omi ran forward to stand by Jack,

“Ready chrome dome?” he asked.

“Ready indeed,”

“I would like to have a word with Spicer,” Chase said out loud. “In private.” The monks understood and moved to an adjacent room and started giving Omi encouraging words, not paying any attention to the men in the room next to them. As soon as the monks were elsewhere, both men crossed the room in a few strides, closing the distance between them, before locking lips strongly. Jack`s hand reached up and tangled themselves in silky black hair and Chase`s hands reached up and held Jack`s thin and refined face. They kissed for a few seconds before they parted,

“You will fix this and you will come back before I give birth because or else I will personally skin you alive.” Chase growled.

“I love you too, babe,” Jack smiled. And so the redhead turned around and headed for the exit, “Omi! Let`s get going!” he called. The young monk ran in from the other room and followed Jack up the stairs.

“How do we plan to make it back in time?” Omi asked,

“In case you forgot, I AM a genius.” Jack stated. He held up his watch for Omi to see, “We`ll be traveling the modern way.” And with those words, he pulled Omi close to him and activated the traveler. With a flash of light, they were gone.


	6. Fixing the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Omi travel back to fix the problem.

Jack used Omi`s memories to transport them to the exact place where Hannibal had sent him first. The hospital where Jack had been told he would die. 

“Ok Omi, you`re going to go intercept yourself from the first future, stop yourself from changing this, and Im going to watch out for Hannibal`s magic and make sure nothing interferes with me from the past.” Jack explained.

“But, why don`t you come with me, isn`t it more dangerous?” Omi asked,

“Omi, I`m sure you can convince yourself, besides, if you would have seen me here with another Omi, would you have trusted me?” Jack asked,

“Well… no…” Omi answered,

“You must gain his trust and we will meet up here behind these trees. You know yourself better than anyone else Omi. I will take care of the rest.” Jack said.

“… Yes, you are right Jack. But please,” Omi said, reaching out to hold Jack`s hand for a moment. “Be careful,” Jack smiled at the action,

“You as well, I`ll guard your back here, alright?” Jack answered. Omi nodded and began running towards where he knew he would appear with the Sands of Time. Jack instead headed inside towards the doctor`s office he knew he would be inside. He froze in front of number 124 in the fourth floor of the building and looked outside to see two Omi`s talking. The older Omi, not beaten up and very determined, seemed to heart out everything the old Omi was saying and taking it very seriously. Jack sighed when suddenly he heard a choked sob from inside the room. He could hear voices rising and he quickly made his way to a different hall where he could still watch over Omi but would avoid what was about to happen.

Jack held still as his younger version burst out the room he was in. 

“Bullshit!” the younger Jack yelled. “It has to be wrong! I`m just 18 for crying out loud!” he yelled, tears running down his cheeks. A man in white tried to calm him, his doctor.

“Please, Jack, try to listen to me. We can still treat it, but I`m afraid that`s all we can do.” He tried to explain.

“No!” Jack sobbed, “It can`t be… I… I can`t die yet… I have so much to do! I`ve worked so hard!” he started losing his grip and the future Jack waited patiently, watching as Omi convinced the old Omi to go back to his own time. The old Omi nodded and followed the future Omi back to where they should meet Jack. Jack heard as there was suddenly a silence.

“Mr. Spicer?” The doctor asked. Future Jack was silent, waiting for the words that would confirm to him that things would go back to normal. “Mr. Spicer are you alright? I understand if you`ve gone into shock but please accompany me to…”

“No,” younger Jack said suddenly, his voice cold and resolute. “It`s alright, I must go home now. I have things to take care of.” 

Jack watched as his younger self exited the Hospital with a look that could only be placed as absolute rage and determination. He smiled. It was fixed.

Jack went returned to where both Omi`s were, the old one staring at him with surprise.

“Hello Omi, we need to talk. The Wu you came here with is corrupted.” Jack explained simply. 

“Jack? But, did you not come back to make sure I didn`t change you?” Old Omi said with narrow eyes.

“Omi, listen to me, we have proof that the future is going to suck if you changed my mind. The problem is that if we send you back with that Wu you`re going to be killed in the process. So Im going to give you my watch and you have to go back and keep it until my future self goes retrieve it. Alright?” Jack said. Old Omi looked at him with pursed lips, but eventually agreed and let Jack give him his watch and send him back to his time.

“But Jack, if he has the watch, what about us?” Omi asked as his past self vanished.

“We need to uncorrupt this Wu.” Jack said simply.

“But how do we do that?” Omi asked. Jack sighed at the thought of what he was about to say,

“We need to go talk to Chase Young.”

…

“We have to move,” Chase said. Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay all looked up at him,

“What? But Jack told us to stay here,” Rai said,

“No he didn`t, he said to be safe, and I am getting a very bad feeling as we sit here. We must move.” Chase said. Standing up. The monks sighed but followed him as they exited the lab and made their way into a forest nearby.

“I`m not really sure that was a good idea…” Clay began, but he couldn`t finish his sentence before an explosion burst the lab they were just in into pieces. The monks stared in shock.

“Keep on going,” Chase ordered. The monks didn`t doubt him, and followed immediately. 

“So… you and Jack…” Kimiko started,

“Yes, Jack and I.” Chase repeated.

“You two… dating?” Kimiko tried,

“We are technically engaged,” Chase said. This gained a choked cough from Raimundo but he managed to swallow it down.

“Sorry, sorry, I swear it`s not because it`s Jack… well, kind of. It`s just… you don`t seem like someone who wants to settle.” Rai said.

“It`s not settling, it`s just making sure he stays with me for the rest of eternity.” Chase said.

“Wow…” Kimiko said. There was another silence as they walked, not really sure where they were headed but trusting Chase. After all, what else could they do?

“Must be nice,” Clay said suddenly. Chase raised an eyebrow at Clay,

“What?” he asked. Clay shrugged,

“Well, you`re kind of a complicated person. And Jack seems like he`s head over heels for you, I`m sure he overlooks lots of things.”

“He does not!” Chase retorted. All three monks gave him a look, Chase sighed. “Alright, maybe I`m temperamental and have a tendency to turn into a huge dragon. So what? He`s still here, isn`t he?” Chase growled. Clay smiled,

“That`s just my point.” He said.

“WHAT, is your point?” Chase growled,

“It must be nice to have someone who doesn`t mind your sharp teeth and scales.” Clay answered. Chase was struck by this comment for a moment. He had always considered Jack to be the lucky one. The one who got saved from death, given a beautiful citadel to live in and given immortality… But, how lucky was Chase? Lucky to have found Jack before he died. Lucky to be allowed to have someone as calm and caring as Jack living with him. Lucky to be able to share a eternity with the red head that loved him so much.

Yes, he was lucky. They both were.

“Yes, I suppose,” Chase said softly. And so they continued towards the temple grounds.


	7. Reverse Treatment

Jack and Omi were very careful when they sneaked into Chase Young`s citadel. They moved carefully, making sure not to alert the guards. They reached the main room of the place, and could hear Chase and Wuya speaking inside.

 

“Wuya, whatever happened to Jack?” Chase said suddenly

“I don’t know, we never really had the interest to find out.” Wuya answered the Warlord. She was walking, he could hear her bare feet stepping on the cold tiles. Chase made a   
“hmph” sound, being silent for a moment.

“What do you think he’s up to?” he asked. 

“Nothing important probably,” Wuya answered simply.

“In that you are probably right,” Chase said, his voice amused as he was smiling as he said that.

Omi nudged him as if to tell him to move but Jack gave him a glare and the monk was silent and still.

There was another silence in the room.

“I am concerned of Omi, the more time passes the more resolute he becomes that he doesn’t want to join the Heylin side,” Chase said with a sigh. Jack smiled at this and gave Omi a look, which the monk understood immediately.

“Well, you don’t have any other apprentices at hand, so I’d say be happy with Katnappe or keep on trying,” Wuya said simply from a different side of the room. Chase was silent for a moment before he spoke,

“Anywho, a Shen Gong Wu is about to activate, so before your second sense goes crazy and you start screaming like a little girl, I suggest…”

“Wait!” Omi yelled as Jack pushed him into the room. Both Heylin looked at him in surprise,

“Omi? You`re completely beat up.” Chase noted,

“And he looks… different.” Wuya pointed out.

“What brings you to my citadel?” Chase asked, amused.

“I have come for a favor,” Omi answered decidedly.

“A favor, interesting thing, isn’t that true Wuya?” Chase asked.

“We`re going to be late for the Wu,” Wuya hissed.

“No you aren`t, you will wait for us anyway because Chase wants to fight me.” Omi said. Chase raised his eye brows at the statement.

“What makes you so sure of that, young monk?” he asked.

“Because I lived it already.” Omi answered, “I am from the future, two years from now, exactly, and there is something we need to fix unless you want a very sad and defeated life.” Omi said. Chase narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Chase growled.

“He means to say I`m going to rule the world if you don`t help us.” Jack said, appearing at the door, his hands behind his back and his look calm and decisive. Wuya gasped and Chase`s eyes widened,

“Spicer?” Chase asked, incredulous to see the weak and annoying boy turned into this handsome man that could easily be part of a modeling company if he wanted to.

“Pleased to see you, Chase and Wuya, but we have more important matters to take care of.” He said as he walked forward, “I am about to explain something very intricate to you, and you will be silent and listen. We have to be quick because afterwards you must go retrieve the Wu unless you want to destroy the future as well.” Jack explained. 

“Chase, that can`t possibly be Jack!” Wuya screamed. But Chase looked at Jack with narrowed eyes and nodded,

“Continue,” he said. Jack nodded,

“Chase, you and I form an alliance in the future because of my political power in the human world. Because of this alliance I give you very powerful weaponry and with that we both manage to kill Hannibal Bean.” Jack said. “And before you say it’s stupid to say that because he`s listening to us right now well no, he can`t, he`s taking care of other business.” Jack explained. “So, because of this alliance, Omi wanted to separate us and therefore tried to change my past. But Bean was controlling the Sands of Time and now they are corrupted. I need to you uncorrupt them so we can go back to our time and not mess this up any more than it already is. Will you help us?” Jack finished.  
Chase stared at Jack for a moment, Wuya as well and with her jaw open.

“That`s the favor?” Chase asked,

“Yes,” Omi said.

“To uncorrupt a Shen Gong Wu Hannibal corrupted?”

“Please do not repeat what has already been stated and answer our question.” Jack said as politely as he could.

“Yes,” Chase said almost immediately. Omi looked at him with wide eyes,

“Really?” Omi asked, but Jack had already tossed the Wu to Chase. Chase looked it over and with a small spell the Wu stopped glowing purple and went back to normal. He tossed it back to Jack,

“I don`t see why not, if this is the Jack and Omi I am going to meet in a future,” he said, looking at both men, “I am very expectant for the future, then.”  
Jack nodded in gratitude.

“Thank you, Chase Young.” Jack answered as he pulled out some sun glasses and put them on, and handed another pair to Omi. “Put those on buddy, it`s sunny out.” Omi nodded and as soon as he put them on Jack whipped out a small pen-like object and a sharp light escaped it, blinding Chase and Wuya.

“Wha…” Omi tried, but Jack grabbed him around the waste,

“Sands of Time!” Jack said, and the wu glowed gold. They disappeared, leaving a just brainwashed Chase and Wuya to wake up merely seconds afterwards. They couldn`t remember a thing, but they did know they were late to get a Wu, and so, they teleported to Hong Kong.

...

The monks and Chase felt the change coming before they saw the golden wave rushing through the sky and changing everything back to normal. But it was then that Chase fell to the floor and doubled over himself.

“Argh!” He groaned, his arms wrapped around his middle. Suddenly the monks were back in their old clothes and Chase was in his sleeping pants just as he had been before, but this time they were clean and not ripped and old. 

“Chase?” Kimiko asked. The Warlord groaned louder and felt as he was stretched from inside. When the growing stopped he gasped for air, his shoulders heaving up and down.

“Are you alright?” Clay asked. Chase finally sighed,

“I didn`t want this to happen in front of you people but this is all your damn fault and so you will swear to me you will never bring this up again once this is all over.” Chase growled.

“Bring what up?” Rai asked,

“Just swear it!” Chase roared.

“Ok! We swear it! What`s wrong?” Kimiko asked again. Chase managed to groan as he stood up and faced the monks. All the blood left their faces as they realized the huge belly on him now.

“Is that…?” Clay began.

“Ai por dios…” Raimundo whispered,

“Yes, it is,” Chase said, “Because Hannibal ommited some small print in the deal we made he forgot to tell me an important thing about drinking Lao Mane Long… I can, in fact, get pregnant.” Chase finished.

Both boys fainted, leaving a very confused and flabergasted Kimiko to look at Chase.

“Oh… well... that’s…. a surprise…” Kimiko began. But suddenly she looked down at somewhere around Chase`s crotch, making him slightly uncomfortable.

“Um… Chase…?” she asked.

“What is it, Tohomiko.” He responded.

“Did you pee your pants?” She asked. Chase`s eyes widened as he looked down and realized his pants were indeed very much wet. He turned red at his embarrassment.

“But… I didn`t even feel it!” He said. Kimiko stared at him with wide eyes,

“Oh my god Chase…” she said as Clay started waking up from his sudden black out. “I think… I think your water just broke!” Kimiko yelled. Chase`s eyes widened before he looked at the two fainted boys and walked over to haul them up to their feet.

“Listen to me you worthless wusses! My Jack told you to “not lose your shit” and to help me. I need your Gods damned help right now and I suggest you man up and get me to the temple at this INSTANT!” He roared. Clay seemed to be awake now and paying extra attention. Rai simply stared at Chase with a terrified look and fainted once more.


	8. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its happening!

Omi and Jack arrived to Chase`s citadel to find all the warriors there and a very confused Wuya asking what the hell had happened. Jack sighed and gave her a quick hug before realizing Chase wasn`t home and turning so white he could have been transparent.

“Wuya teleport us to the Xiaolin Temple NOW!” Jack ordered.

“How do you expect me to do that?” Wuya asked.

“You have my watch,” Jack growled. She rolled her eyes and gave it to him so he could put it on and soon they arrived.

“Why do you find yourself in such a hurry Jack?” Omi asked, but he was answered by a sudden roar that escaped the Xiaolin Temple that resembled that of a dragon.

“Dammit,” Jack said as he ran into the temple and straight to the room where all the commotion was happening. Rai and Kimiko as well as various other older monks were all holding down Chase as he struggled to stay human and give birth at the same time. Master Fung was assisting Clay who, having already gone through the procedure of helping someone give birth, was brave enough to place himself between the Dragon Lord`s legs and try to get the baby out. 

“Chase!” Jack yelled as he ran forward. Wuya grabbed Omi and pulled him back,

“You shouldn`t see that.” She told him,

“What is going on?” Omi asked.

“Chase is giving birth.” She said simply. Omi`s eyes widened for a moment before he had a determined look on his face.

“My element is water, Im sure I can help more than anyone else.” He said with a stern look before he ran in to confront the situation at hand. Wuya`s eyes widened in surprise before Jack`s desperate voice called her in.

“What?” She asked.

“Bring towels! As may as you can!” he yelled.

“They are in the storage room next to our rooms!” Rai yelled. She nodded and ran out of the room.

Jack placed himself right above Chase`s head and held the older man`s face in his hands as he put their foreheads together.

“Focus Chase, don`t lose control.” Jack said.

“Jack…” Chase began, but he felt another contraction hit him and he roared in pain as he tried to control himself.

“I can see the head!” Clay said loudly. Chase`s breath was hectic and quick, his hands wrapped around two golden handles on the edge of the bed, but even those were already bent and about to snap.

“I`m going to fucking kill you!” Chase roared at Jack. 

“I would deserve it,” Jack agreed,

“You PRICK!”

“I`m that and many more things honey,”

“How dare you put me in this state! I don`t care how many wars I have fought before, nothing compares to this GOD DAMN PAIN!” 

“Honey, after you`re done with this you will be officially the most bad ass warrior in existence EVER. Even more than before, because none of those wusses can say they`ve gone through friggin child birth.”

“I HATE YOU!” Chase roared,

“And I love you so much.” Jack sad as he ran his fingers through wet black hair, already covered in sweat as the older man roared through yet another contraction. Wuya ran in with tons of towels and stood by, waiting to be asked to do something.

“It`s helping, keep him talking.” Clay called, “I`ve got the head out, he`s almost there!”

“Clay, do you need help?” Omi offered,

“I would really appreciate if you could be ready for me as soon as I get the baby out to wash it with water. A lot of it.” Clay replied. Omi nodded and started concentrating. 

“Don`t worry Chase, you`re almost there.” Jack said,

“It feels like an eternity…” Chase hissed,

“It`s just a few minutes, come on Chase you have probably the most hardcore abs in this universe. Just push!” 

“That`s easy for you to say you little... AAAAAAAAAAH!” He roared once more, and this time, his body shook visibly as he used all his inhuman strength to push the baby out. Clay was quick, he pulled the little child and Omi used his element as soon as the baby was out. 

“Omi, Wuya, cut the cord!” Jack said from where he stood. Omi`s eyes widened at the comment as did Wuya`s and Clay quickly gave them silver surgical scissors. Omi and Wuya both put their fingers in the holes and cut the umbilical cord. As soon as this happened Clay used a small air contraption to expulse the mucus out of the baby`s body and suddenly, the a small yet loud voice filled the room.

Chase`s eyes snapped open at the sound and Jack looked over at Clay, his eyes wide and his smile wide as well. 

“Am I done?” Chase wheezed.

“Yes, you`re done, and she`s beautiful.” Jack said as he looked at the baby that Clay was carefully cleaning.

“We have a daughter?” Chase asked.

“Yes,” Jack affirmed. Chase looked like he was going to answer but suddenly he roared once more and his body shook.

“Woah!” Rai said as he grabbed Chase`s arm once more and pinned it down.

“What`s going on? I thought it was over!” Kimiko asked. 

“I have an idea!” Wuya said suddenly, pulling the Falcon`s Eye out. “Falcon`s eye!” she invoked the Shen Gong Wu and looked into Chase`s stomach. She gasped,

“There`s another one!” she gasped. Everyone in the room gasped,

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Chase roared as he felt the contractions shake his body again. Jack held him again,

“Change of plans! We`re having twins!” Jack said,

“I figured that much on my own!” Chase growled,

“It`ll be easier,”

“You would know because I`m sure you`ve given birth before!”

“I studied Medicine you idiot!”

“Then why aren`t you in between my legs and the cowboy is?”

“I can give you a professional answer to that question or a dirty answer.” 

“Keep it CLEAN!” Raimundo yelled.

Clay quickly gave the baby to Wuya as he prepared himself for the next baby. Wuya looked at the baby with a look of utter horror,

“You drop that baby and I will cut you up into bite size pieces slowly and feed you to the warriors!” Jack hissed at Wuya in a dangerous voice. But Wuya was entranced by the baby, her eyes wide with curiosity now as she held the small creature in her arms. 

“Ok Chase! This one is going out quicker!” Clay promised. Chase groaned,

“That`s it! I am finishing this for once and for all!” He roared as he felt a contraction wash over him. He roared so loud that everyone wanted to cover their ears but they resisted. 

“Kimiko! The cord!” Jack yelled. Kimiko hesitated before leaving her post and running to cut the cord. Clay was quick in doing the same procedure and suddenly there was a second little voice wailing.

“Two girls?” Chase guessed.

“No… a boy,” Jack said as he looked at the baby. Chase sighed as his body relaxed entirely, feeling as if he had been drained from his entire life source. 

“Oh Gods that was hell…” Chase groaned. Clay wrapped up the second baby and the gave them to Chase, as did Wuya with the first baby. Clay quickly went over to finish the third and last phase of labor as he retrieved the placenta and the rest of the umbilical cord.

“Chase,” Jack whispered as he pressed his cheek against the older man`s, both of them looking down at the two babies in Chase`s arms.

“They`re perfect,” Chase announced, “They are our children and therefore destined to greatness.”

Jack nodded in agreement. Both babies had dark hair, both of them very pale and very similar.

“They aren`t identic, they can`t be, they must be fraternal.” Jack said as he traced his pale fingers over the girl`s head.

“What will their names be?” Rai asked suddenly. 

“Well… Chase got to choose if it was a boy, and I got to choose if it was a girl.” Jack explained,

“Do you still wish to name her Ivory?” Chase asked,

“I do, my grandmother had that name.” he said simply. 

“Then the boy will be Sunzi,” Chase decided. Jack nodded,

“Ivory and Sunzi Young-Spicer… It works.” Wuya agreed as she looked down at the two children. Raimundo and Kimiko collapsed in a nearby couch, tired and covered in sweat, as the other older monks paid their respect and walked away. 

“I congratulate you on completing the miracle of life.” Master Fung said,

“I`m glad you were here, Fung, because it will never happen again.” Chase sighed. 

“Oh, how cute they are! But very wrinkled…” Omi pointed out as he watched from the bedside.

“New born babies aren`t really cute…” Jack pointed out. 

“They`re horrid, actually, I`m very glad these are quiet at least.” Chase said. But just as he said this Sunzi started wailing loudly. Chase sighed and Jack quickly took Sunzi from his arms and cradled him until he was quiet.

“I think this one is a crier...” Jack said as the baby boy finally shushed.

“I just gave birth, I am not dealing with this.” Chase sighed as he held Ivory closer to his chest. The baby girl sleeping peacefully. 

Chase suddenly opened his eyes and noticed Omi still looking at the baby girl.

“Here,” he said, giving her to him carefully. Omi held the baby with care, his eyes never leaving her small face. “I need a long and well deserved sleep.” He announced, and with that, his head fell back on the pillow and he fell asleep.

Everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed, but really… they were happy. Who wouldn’t be with two gorgeous babies?


End file.
